


First Goodbye

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [45]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Nicknames, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anon on Tumblr: "Could I get a scenario with Katakuri where he's leaving to go on a mission that Big Mom has sent him on along with Daifuku and Oven and he and his wife kiss each other goodbye not knowing that Oven and Daifuku were nearby to see them and now they receive never ending teasing from the two since they didn't know they had become so close"
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	First Goodbye

"Kata...Um, do you know when you'll be back?"

Katakuri looked down at his small wife, who was anxiously playing with the ends of his scarf between her fingers. He hadn't had to go on a mission like this since they had gotten married; even though  _ he _ was used to them, it was clear by the anxious tone of ____'s voice that she didn't like the idea of him being gone for so long. He knelt down and gently ran his fingers down the side of her cheek. "It's a short trip," he replied. "We'll arrive to the new islands in a week, and it shouldn't take more than a few days to stake a claim and officially make them part of Mama's territory."

____ leaned into the pads of his fingers and placed her hand against his as he tried to comfort her. "So...two weeks," she said, her eyes slightly downcast. Ever since their engagement, they had only ever been apart for a few days at most. At first he had seemed distant, only addressing her when she spoke to him, and she had worried that she'd never get the chance to really know who she was arranged to spend the rest of her life with. But over time, he'd warmed to her considerably and had even found the courage to show her his face before their wedding. He'd been afraid of her being repulsed by his appearance, and had wanted to offer to wear his scarf whenever they were alone to not frighten her--even saying that she didn't need to "embrace" him on their wedding day if she didn't want to. When she'd stared at him in disbelief, asking why she wouldn't want to see such a handsome face...it was the first time in a long while that someone had managed to surprise him (and make him blush as well)

After that day, they had been nearly inseparable. Patrols along Flour Island, business in the rest of the kingdom...wherever Sweet Commander Katakuri went, he would almost always have his wife at his side or on his shoulder. The thought of him being gone for two whole weeks made ____'s heart ache and feel heavy in her chest. She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and she held Kata's hand even tighter.

Katakuri noticed her holding back tears and immediately moved to put his arms around her waist and hug her to his chest. "I'm going to miss you too, Sprinkle," he murmured softly. "But I promise, it will only be a few weeks; I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of her head through his scarf, and then froze when he saw ____ reach up to touch the cloth covering his face; she smiled sadly and carefully pushed it aside, taking care not to let his fangs show to anyone except her as she tilted her head up to kiss his lips and fangs. By the third time he felt her lips peck his, he managed to snap out of his shock and kiss her back as he held her tighter, absentmindedly rubbing small circles into her back with his fingertips.

____ finally pulled away and repositioned Kata's scarf, and he took that as the cue to set her back down onto the wooden floors of Whole Cake Island's dock. She wiped her cheeks and gave him a small smile. "You'd better be ready for the Merienda you'll get when you get back," she teased. "I'm going to make sure you get a whole tower of your favorite donuts, and have the chefs make it  _ twice  _ as tall as you!"

Kata smiled behind his scarf and gave her a small nod before turning around to board the ship, and when he stepped aboard he saw Oven and Daifuku smirking at him near the doorway. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you smiling about?"

Oven shrugged and the two brothers' smiles grew even wider. "Oh, it's nothing," he replied casually. "Just watching you say goodbye to your widdle  _ Sprinkle _ ." Daifuku snorted, and Katakuri felt a bit of warmth rise in his cheeks. He clenched his jaw and tried to avoid giving his brothers the satisfaction of knowing they'd embarrassed him, not saying a word as he went to drop the ship's massive anchor. The rest of the trip was filled with endless teasing from his fellow triplets: Daifuku was in charge of communications back home, and he offered to pass along any messages Katakuri had for his _Sprinkle_. Oven asked if it was strange for Kata to wake up in bed by himself, since while they were sailing he didn't have any  _ Sprinkle _ cuddling against him. One afternoon, Kata's donuts had been decorated with erroneous amounts of sprinkles in every color; the chefs had been instructed to to so by Daifuku and Oven, and they mockingly asked Kata if he felt a little more at-home when he was enjoying his sweet little  _ sprinkles _ . 

Kata responded by covering the two of them in globs of sticky mochi, and angrily went into his shrine to eat his donuts...and wish that he had his  _ real  _ Sprinkle to enjoy them with.


End file.
